This is the Allearth Forest/Chernabog and Yveltal's Story
This the scene where our heroes find this place called the allearth forest, and Leonard tells the story of Chernabog and Yveltal in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''. (Later we cut the scene where our heroes are walking in the rocky hill, we view the mountains, later in the caves, Diancie heard something, she hops off rushing) Dace: Princess Diancie! Kristoff: Follow Me! (As They Escapes the caves, Diancie See the View of the Allearth Forest) Takato Matsuki: Wow! Guilmon: What is that? Terriermon: Where are we? All 27 Mixels: Allearth Forest! Henry Wong: So this might be the Allearth Forest. Sonic: Allearth Forest. Teslo: (nervous, cowering behind others) I’m scared… Gabumon: What's the matter, Teslo? Magnifo: '''Don't be scared Teslo, I know we can find Xerneas. '''Scorpi: '''We can do it. '''Fluttershy: Yeah, will find Xerneas. Rainbow Dash: This place is kinda cool! Bonnie: Wowee! Mimi Tachikawa: Oh my Gosh! Scott: That's a Big and bigger Forest. Victor: This is a biggest forest ever. Skarloey: It's a Gigantic Water! Mordecai: That's the world's largest forest I have ever seen! Yoshi: So, this place it looks like the dinosaur kingdom. Sora Takenouchi: This place reminds me of Niagara Falls. Biyomon: Where is that? Sora Takenouchi: It was in Canada. Rika Nonaka: '''Yeah, Canada was pretty great. '''Sonic: This forest it's huge! Tails: Yeah. Xerneas can be anywhere. XJ-8: I don't wanna get rusted. Eddy: So tell us what did you see. Izzy Izumi: I know I heard something. Glurt: '''It's hearing something! '''Toad: '''What did you heard something about a fairy aura? '''Diancie: I sense a strong Fairy Aura coming from inside the forest. Serena: So, that means one thing. Tai Kamiya: That's- Ash Ketchum: Xerneas! Cody Hida: '''Of Course, It's in the Forest! '''Armadillomon: '''Correct, So we don't wanna go and awake Yveltal. '''Yolei Inoue: Who? Hawkmon: Yveltal. Magnifo: Yveltal the Legendary Pokémon who is the destruction Pokemon that can turn everybody else into stone. Omi: Yeah, that will be scary. Ping Pong: '''Yep, Indeed. '''Bash: That's why we need to find them. Ping Pong: Right, so we better go. James the Red Engine: Yeah, we're right, let's go. Ferdinand: So, that's why we need to find them! Hiro: Yeah, that's why we are searching for Xerneas. Tentomon: Excuse me, Xerneas, okay then let's go. Luke: Right then. Chris Kratt: I see something like a deer. Coco: The Deer of X. Double-D: Don't forget Xerneas is the Legendary Pokémon that can give life, and it's a fairy type. Finn the Human: So, if we meet Xerneas. Jake the Dog: We can save the diamond domain. Spongebob: So what is this forest? Dace: Princess, Everyone. That is the Allearth Forest! Leonard: The What Forest?! Sir Handel: The Allearth Forest. Luke: That's how we're here. (All of the heroes gasps) Ash Ketchum: What's the Allearth Forest? Flain, Kraw, Flurr, and Krader: WHAT?! WITH WHO?! Princess Bubblegum: Shimmer down now. Flain: '''Wait, What is the Allearth Forest? '''Flurr: What is the Silence of Destruction & Darkness? Oliver: '''The Silence of Destruction & Darkness of Yveltal. '''Kimiko: That's right. Theodore: '''Yveltal? '''Alvin: Who's Yveltal? Agumon: Yveltal is a very Pure Evil Pokémon of All Destruction, that will destroy everything in it's path. Guilmon: Is Yveltal even pure evil than any other evil Digimon we face them? Agumon: Yup. Terriermon: Agumon, is Yveltal even more evil than the 12 Digimon Devas? Agumon: '''Yes. '''Krader: Who were those Digimon Devas? Takato Matsuki: Digimon Devas are the meanest enemies of all time we face them long ago. Terriermon: Yveltal is even pure evil than the D-Reapers? Henry Wong: Yeah, Yveltal is pure evil and heartless than any other villains we face them. Teslo: What's is a D-reaper? Renamon: Teslo, The D-reaper is very scary and nasty red blob, they want to Control Humans and Digimon and take over their body and devour Humans and Digital World, they even also capture one of Takato's friends Jeri. Matt Ishida: Yveltal is pure evil than them too? Renamon: Yes. Flurr: Why would they kidnap Jeri Katou for? Takato Matsuki: I know about the truth, the D-Reaper was trying to kidnap Jeri Katou for controlling the body. Teslo: That's why. Gabumon: Yveltal is even more pure evil than Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Chris Kratt: Yveltal is even more pure evil and heartless than Zach. Anna: Yveltal is even heartless than Hans. Flain: Yveltal is even more darkness than King Nixel. Donkey Kong: Please, tell us a story about this. Dace: You see, long ago, there was a major catastrophe there that obliterated every living thing. (Flashback plays with A Black Tornado appears Turning The Whole Forest into stone) (Flashback Ends with the whole waterfall) Agumon: Wow. Tai Kamiya: No way. Leonard: Ever heard of Chernabog? Guilmon: Who's Chernabog? Joe Kido: The giant evil demon. Gomamon: He's very Evil and scary. Sora: Yea, we heard of him before. Leonard: '''It's the same thing with him. '''Takato Matsuki: What happened to him? Sunset Shimmer: '''Tell us the Story about a Demon named Chernabog. '''Leonard: I Know how this story goes, a long time ago, there was a demon and a dragon. (Flashback Plays with Night on Bald Mountain, At the Stroke of Midnight, Chernabog Awakens) Chernabog: (Flashback) At all last, the nightmares truly Begins! (He Raised his hands, using the shadow of hands to turn our town in ghosts) Leonard: (Voiceover) A Long time ago, Chernabog unleashes the powers of the dead, and using ghost and nightmares come true. (Chernabog Unleashed the flames of burst, sending his minions to take over and dance furiously, And Chernabog Raised his hands of Explosive Darkness) Chernabog: (Flashback) Soon, All will be mine to control! and Everything will bow down! (Laughing Evilly) Leonard: (Voiceover) Then Suddenly, Yveltal Appears! Yveltal: (Flashback) You Betrayed me! Chernabog: '''(Flashback) Huh, but why it can't be, I won't allow that! '''Yveltal: (Flashback) How Dare you denied me! I'll Show you! (He Activates Dark Aura) Chernabog: (Flashback) No, What are you doing, please no! Yveltal: (Flashback) I Said Silence! (Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing At Chernabog & His Minions, and slowly turning them into stone) Chernabog: (Flashback) How Could you do this to me?! Yveltal: (Flashback. In the Geese's voice) You Lied to me! Chernabog: (Flashback) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (After Yveltal's Rage, Chernabog and his minions we're finally turned into stone, And Yveltal Flies and Escapes from stone on bald mountain) (Flashback Ends) Tai Kamiya: So That's how Chernabog and his minions we're Betrayed By Yveltal, and It Fired Oblivion wing At them turning them to stone, Pretty scary. Mesmo: '''Yeah, Yveltal is very mad at Chernabog. '''Terriermon: Very mad. Aviva: So, continue on. Dace: Since then, it has become a forbidden place that no one is allowed to enter, And there is one more thing you must know, about the being that caused all that destruction. (As the Heroes Gasps) Oggy: (Gasps in Shocked) Jack: (Gasps in Shocked) Olivia: (Gasps in Shocked) Slumbo: Wait, what's destruction? Double-D: Destruction is the action of process of causing so much damage to something that it no longer exist or cannot be repaired, like the Allearth forest. Martin Kratt: It's like a dictionary. Donald Duck: Uh, what is the destruction and darkness one? Rheneas: '''How did you know it? '''Gobba: How did Yveltal's Wrath becomes a rampage? (Flashback Plays with purple flames, Then Yveltal Appears) Dace: (Voiceover) The great Catastrophe was caused by the embodiment of Destruction, Yveltal. (Yveltal Roars opening his mouth) (we cut the scene where the stone trees, and Yveltal appears and turning into a giant cocoon) Dace: (Voiceover) After sowing the seeds of so much destruction, Yveltal became a giant cocoon. (Flashback Ends with Dace, Suddenly Honedge appears behind the bushes looked at the heroes) Dace: And that cocoon is the reason that no one is allowed to enter the Allearth Forest. Emerl: Wow. Amy Rose: That's weird. Kiva: I don't believe it. Twilight Sparkle: '''Scary and Terrible. '''Ash Ketchum: Yveltal. Teslo: The Silence of Destruction and Darkness. Ami: What's Yveltal become a Silence of Destruction and Darkness? Kraw: '''Yveltal has ultimately becomes The Silence of Destruction and Darkness. '''Magnifo: '''They're even say Yveltal is a Dark and Flying type Pokémon. '''Clemont: The Legendary Pokémon who can steal the life force of everything around it. T.K. Takaishi: (In Jimmy's voice) Jeepers Creepers. Tentro: It is also say that Yveltal is more pure evil than any other villains, and it's very heartless. Balk: '''Really?! '''Tentro: Yup, really. Donatello: Also turning Humans, Pokemon and everything else into stone. Leonardo: Whoa. That's evil, what you said about that Pokemon can turn Humans, Pokemon and everything into stone Donnie. Magnifo: I've learn that the book of spells, By teaching how to be magical, as Yveltal. Zoe Orimoto: '''Really Magnifo, That's kinda Spellish. '''Kimiko: Zoe and Magnifo, Your a genius as well. Zoe Orimoto: Thanks Kimiko. Magnifo: '''No problem. '''Omi: Yveltal is even more pure evil and heartless than Jack Spicer along with other heylins and so as Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Ed: I think there's a bug in my ear, guys. (He slaps the side of his head, and a TV falls out of his head) Sora: Okay. Rika Nonaka: That's a TV that was in your ears. Davis Motomiya: '''Yeah, I know, That's way more clumsy than the others. '''Veemon: '''Me too, and we're not allow to awake Yveltal. '''Eddy: Uh... How did you know that? Sockhead, you know Yveltal right? Double-D: Why yes I do. I read history books of Pokémon. (Flashback starts) Well it all started when I was in the Library in the Peach Creek School Jr. High. I read many Books of Pokémon and I found Yveltal in page 236. The Legends says It did destroy the allearth forest and it was stopped by Xerneas, then it became a cocoon. (Flashback ends) And that's how the forest has become a forbidden place that we're not allow to enter. Mordecai: '''It sounds like you know that Pokémon? '''Omi: Yep, I know about Pokémon. Dace: It is also said whoever disturbs the sleep of the Cocoon of Destruction will receive harsh retribution, the judgment of fury! Emerl: Oh my! Gmerl: Oh no! Double-D: Oh dear. Teslo: (In Owen Grady's voice) Probably not a good idea. Dudley Puppy: That's Dangerous! Sora Takenouchi: Yikes. Jawg: '''That's not good! '''Glurt: '''Me too, I can't do that! '''Rigby: I don't wanna go there! Slumbo: Me too! Footi: So did We! Ed: I don't wanna go to the forbidden place where Yveltal lives, guys! Wormmon: That's Terrifying! Eddy: (Slaps ed) Ed calm down! Ken Ichijouji: '''Stay Calm, Wormmon I know will find Xerneas. '''Mordecai: Rigby! We have too! If we don't find Xerneas, Diancie will never have her powers and save the Diamond Domain. Krader: '''The Place that isn't allowed to enter. '''Seismo: That's Scary. Zaptor: '''Less Talking, More Searching! '''Volectro: '''He's right. '''Teslo: '''So we better go now, and find Xerneas. '''Joe Kido: Come on guys, we have to be more careful. Gomamon: You got that right. Just remember Yveltal is going to destroy us if we wake it up. Sticks the Badger: Okay, If you don't wanna get to the cocoon. Kevin: We have to be more careful or less we're toasted. Rainbow Dash: Defiantly! Tommy Himi: Let's go because I'm not gonna cry and be afraid of this place. Takuya Kanbara: Got it, We better not get scared of this place. Toad: Okay then. (Then the Heroes Agree to find Xerneas, at the allearth forest) Meta Knight: Come on, we can't stay here. Emerl: You heard the knight. Let's find Xerneas, before the thieves and the villains does, to capture Diancie. Dudley Puppy: Yeah, let's go find Xerneas, Before D.O.O.M. Finds us! Gator: '''We Agree with them! '''Percy: '''Well, Okay then. '''Scorpi: Let's go then. Double-D: This would be so much more bearable if I had my provisions! Eddy: What's that? (After a beat) I think it's the sound of no one caring! Flain: '''Mixels, Let's just get going and find Xerneas. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Let's go guys. '''Tai Kamiya: Let's Go gang. Agumon: Right then, Let's go pals. Eddy: Move it out! Daring Do: Follow me! Emerl: Let's remember we can't awakened the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction. Move out. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Well, right, let's go then. Raimundo: '''Got it. Now let's move. (As Team Robot walks to find Xerneas, Pan up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Meanwhile the rest of the villains are seeing our heroes in a camera video) '''Zach Varmitech: There they are. Donita Donata: What is this place? Major Nixel: So they're in the Allearth Forest huh? Dr. Eggman: That's right. They say it's a forbidden place because the Destruction Pokémon Yveltal was sleeping in this place. Bowser: Excellent. Diesel 10: Great plan. Dr. Two Brains: So this is the Allearth Forest. Bird-Brain: Yveltal the Legendary Pokémon that will destroy everything. Gaston Gourmand: When I get that Diancie, I will cook those heroes. Wendy o Koopa: That diamond will be mine. Etemon: Those pesky DigiDestined will never get in my way again, when we get Diancie. Red Psycho Ranger: So as that boy and his pikachu. Blue Psycho Ranger: So that's where Xerneas is here. Black Psycho Ranger: But we have to be careful because we can't disturb the sleep of the Cocoon of Destruction. Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''You're right. '''Pink Psycho Ranger: I agree with that. Verminious Snaptrap: Okay then. Devious Diesel: You got that right. The Chameleon: Then let's do it! (Laughing) Bird-Brain: '''Yeah, Let's make Sure our Heroes found Xerneas! '''Zazz: '''That's right I feel like trying to capture Diancie! '''Zavok: That's what I like about you Zazz. You always ready for a fight and capture the princess. Morton Koopa: Nice one. Sheldon J. Plankton: Alright. Sounds good to me. Gazimon: I am so gotta be rich. (All of the rest of the villains laughing) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes